


【GaloLio】倒帶／Rewind

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [17]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Love Stories, M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 加洛里歐前提，關於燃燒者們的自由。－不再釋放火焰的三人的手掌再次重重地交疊在一起，如初次見面時在山崖上的火焰團聚，那牽絆依然溫熱且牢固。——這份失去火焰後，仍然不會停下腳步的，堅強、自由的意志啊。－里歐的頭盔往後碰了下後邊的青年：「扶穩了哦，加洛.提莫斯。」「哈哈，」身後傳來青年爽快的笑聲，原先扣在他腰際的臂膀環住了他的腰，「我有牢牢地抓住哦。」
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia, Galolio - Relationship
Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377
Kudos: 1





	【GaloLio】倒帶／Rewind

「轟隆隆——」

「哐啷——轟隆——」

即便是站在距離遙遠、且有厚實玻璃防護的觀禮台上，來自巨型推土機和起重機將集裝箱推進那接近足球場大小的填埋式熔爐的聲響，仍能將站在隔音玻璃後的人們的耳膜震得發麻。

里歐.弗提亞一言不發地望著下方，他在此前有參與監督那些集裝箱裝填的過程，那裡面有原冰凍警備隊用來制服燃燒者的特製槍支，有曾經攫住他的心臟將他整個人冰封的連鎖型絕對凍結彈，有用來囚禁燃燒者的密封式製冷囚禁箱……全都是將人性惡的極限和科技力高度融合的、堆得比山還高的冰冷證明。

因重物落下而生成的粉塵高高地揚起，高溫的熔爐運轉的頻率幾乎趕得上少年脈搏的跳動，爐心的血色火焰映射在他螢紫色的瞳孔中，熊熊地燃燒。

里歐用眼睛的余光掃向身旁的藍髮青年，視線往上是對方緊繃著的嘴角，視線往下是肌肉緊繃的小臂，深膚色的手背若有若無地貼著他的手。

——和過去的許多個時刻一樣，加洛.提莫斯如此堅定地站在他的身旁。

他用力地深呼吸了一下，腦海裡翻騰的思緒稍稍冷卻了些。

—

距離原冰凍警備隊解散已過去兩年半，距離「瘋狂燃燒者」團體首領的里歐.弗提亞經歷司法審判、接受法定監護、之後加入隸屬於國家救命消防局(FDPP)的烈焰救火隊，則是接近兩年。

加洛.提莫斯和里歐.弗提亞那魯莽卻有效的合作戰鬥拯救了瀕臨滅絕的世界，末日沒有到來，遭到重創的城市走向重建，得以生存下來的人類包括燃燒者們以各自的方式重新拾回生命與生活的步調。

而掌握最高權力的議會不得不為今後的穩定發展而尋求各種方法——哪怕是實際作用微乎其微的形式主義——來嘗試彌合社會的傷口。

——這場原冰凍警備隊的武器銷毀儀式，就算是上述形式中的一種。

被當成是這「彌合」過程中的樞紐人物的里歐，自然而然地被邀請參與了儀式的部分流程，但負責的多是溝通和建議，主導權終究不在他手上。

最終確定下來的見證名單，除了政府和議會的重要人物，還有負責儀式的FDPP第一大隊人員、知曉「帕納索斯計劃」內情的烈焰救火隊成員，以及里歐為之爭取到出席機會的坎羅和梅斯。

這終究是象徵著這國家的可恥和不光彩的儀式，選址在人煙稀少的A區郊外地段，不對普通公眾開放，並且禁止向媒體走漏任何風聲，也就不可能讓更多人有機會親眼見證——聲稱是彌合社會傷口，卻還是採用了半遮半掩的手法。

到場人們認真的穿著顯示了這活動的特殊性，政界和商界顯要一律正裝，而包括里歐在內的烈焰救火隊成員則集體身著儀式用的深藍色制服；作為特殊賓客的坎羅和梅斯也一改平常的野性打扮，黑色西裝和襯衫都認真扣上了鈕扣，頭髮梳得整齊。

前一刻震得近乎翻天的轟隆聲響稍微平息下來，幾部巨大機械停下動作，顯然是在等待高溫運作的熔爐完成第一批集裝箱的熔解。

聽見身旁青年重重地呼了一口氣，里歐抬起頭，對方一向堅毅正直的臉龐上神情複雜。少年不禁笑了出聲，伸手勾住青年的手指：「加洛……怎麼比我還緊張的樣子。」

「因為，」加洛頓了頓，下巴壓低了些，「我曾經親手用這些武器傷害過你們啊。」說著反握住少年細瘦的手指。

「……」里歐垂下眼睛，「即便是燃燒者的火焰……也曾在自認為正義和正確的情況下，給其他人帶去不曾意識到的傷害。」

「唔……所以現在能摧毀這些武器，算是有點進步……吧？」青年用了疑問語氣，抬起手臂懊惱地撓了撓頭髮，「啊啊，我也搞不清楚了。」他實在不喜歡這種正式得近乎肅穆的場合，一時又沒辦法準確地表述內心的情緒。

仔細回想起來，上一次從這樣的高度和視角觀察這麼大型的器械活動，應該是在古雷.佛賽特那個精細縝密得讓人毛骨悚然的、以燃燒者為實驗品的龐大基地裡——那是加洛切切實實地意識到人性的殘酷難以觸底的時刻，終究不是什麼愉快的記憶。

那麼對於里歐來說，眼前的景象觸發的痛苦回憶肯定比他多上無數倍吧。他這樣想著，看了眼身旁少年安靜的側臉。

里歐就那樣沉默了好一陣。

他在過去的兩年裡經歷了司法審判和犧牲部分隱私的法定監護期，而作為被定性為恐怖組織原幹部的兩位成年人則在牢獄度過了相當一段時間，並且今後會消耗大量的人生來重建這個曾給他們帶來諸多不幸的社區。

這段時間與第一大隊就這場儀式的溝通過程中，里歐的身份常被強調為「原燃燒者的代表」，而事實是在普羅米亞離開之後，隨著與加洛共同生活和加入烈焰救火隊，「操縱火焰」或是「燃燒者」的印記都在從他身上一點點淡去。

而他已經不再為此感到傷感和失落，往往是更多地思考，就只是更多地思考。

那種規模的災難和集體噩夢，會因為一場儀式或是幾次冠冕堂皇的活動就畫上句號嗎？太難了。

……絕對不可能嗎？卻也未必。

里歐太清楚這個世間並沒有什麼「絕對」，他曾經以為燃燒者絕對無法抗拒火焰的本能，絕對無法改變化為灰燼的宿命，絕對難以與普通人互相理解——這些「絕對」都在他和加洛.提莫斯相遇後一一消解了。

所有人都嘗試去衝破曾經固有的偏執，去修正過錯，一點一點的改變累積起來，就可能構成驅散黑暗的那一絲曙光。

少年閉上眼睛，將頭往身旁站得筆直的青年臂膀上靠去：「至少……是在嘗試著改變。」

里歐能感覺到加洛張開手臂摟住他的肩膀，對方胸前那象徵FDPP的四角形金屬徽章在他的耳旁輕碰了一下。不知怎麼地讓他想起了普羅米亞離開時，那纏繞在手指旁的輕巧戳碰，像是帶著關切、帶著希望的提醒。

—

直到熔爐運作的第二輪間隙，原先一直與其他出席人員保持著距離的坎羅和梅斯才朝加洛和里歐走來。

加洛和他們兩位已算得上是熟人，隨意地點頭打過招呼，便轉身去找雷米商量下午的工作安排了。

里歐看著迎面走來的坎羅鬆領帶的動作，微笑著評價：「認識這麼長時間了，我還是第一次看到你們這樣的打扮，非常合適。」

「謝謝，」梅斯下意識地摸了摸束起的長髮，並認真打量了下少年：「里歐也是，把消防局的儀式制服穿得很帥。」

坎羅將摘下的領帶塞進褲子口袋，附和道：「確實帥，不愧是我們的首領，嘿嘿。」儘管三人早已不是從屬關係，但和梅斯不同，紅髮青年偶爾仍會在對話中穿插「首領」這個舊有稱呼。

「要是能讓更多的同伴也看到這場……儀式就好了。」里歐將視線投向遠處再次轟鳴作響的場地。

「能做到這樣，已經很不容易了，」梅斯站到他身旁，抬手拍了拍他的肩膀，「不要苛求。」

坎羅也湊了過來，習慣性地彎下腰：「首領的努力我們都有看在眼裡的！」

少年抿起嘴角笑笑，看了眼觀禮台裡懸掛著的鐘錶，問：「儀式結束後你們還有安排嗎？」

「啊，我下午還有工程隊的排班，這身衣服等下就要換掉了。」坎羅指了指自己的西裝。

「這次工程項目，是你之前提過的那片墓園吧？」

「嗯，梅斯那邊的物流隊也會參與，建材都已經準備好了，這幾天就可以開工。」

「放心，我們會把那裡變成能讓燃燒者安息的空間。」梅斯笑著看向里歐。

少年一愣，旋即笑著回答：「我知道的。」

三人就那樣保持著不大的音量交談著。

里歐望著身旁表情坦然的兩位原幹部，和過去總是聽命於他的忠誠、內斂姿態不同，兩人的臉上是屬於成年人的神態，毫無怨氣、坦然地談論著自己力所能及的事。這些全是他們真正的模樣。

他感到一陣釋懷。

他還能回想起大半年前坎羅和梅斯獲准從監獄釋放的那一天晚上，加洛特地在兩人同住的公寓裡準備了啤酒、果汁、披薩和餐點，說要把客廳留給里歐和他那兩位重要客人，便笑著獨自出了門。  
在名為「慶祝重獲自由」的聚會上，他們三人圍著餐桌微笑交談，漫長的夜晚都在聊這一年多裡的瑣碎歷程，里歐說了司法審判期間的波折，還有身處被監護期的想法，坎羅和梅斯絮絮叨叨地談論在監獄時的待遇，遇上好或不好的人——然後在他們把桌面上熱呼呼的披薩和冰鎮飲料送進嘴裡時，才發現彼此都是淚流滿面。  
——自由啊。  
人類幾千年也難以總結或濃縮的抽象概念，作為燃燒者的他們用了多少同伴的血與淚才換來的「自由」，是這樣地微小而真實：不再心懷恐懼和警惕地走在陽光下和夜色中，和重要的人們乾杯，吃帶著溫度的食物，誠實的眼神和言語互相傳遞，用不再收斂的眼淚和笑容安撫彼此傷痕累累的心。

「為我們的生存，乾杯。」是梅斯先擦乾了眼淚，舉起手上的啤酒。

「也為我們的重逢乾杯，還有謝謝那個幫了很多忙的消防小哥。」坎羅用袖子擦了把臉，嗓門大了起來。

「還要為未來乾杯，」里歐站起身，手上的玻璃杯朝向兩人，「我們會一起創造的未來。」

——不會忘記。我不會忘記。

即便從今以後不再會出現那凝聚著暴怒和悲痛的火龍，不再有馳騁天際的底特律，同伴們不再能鑄出藍和紅的火焰鎧甲——我也不會忘記。

不再釋放火焰的三人放下手上的飲料，不約而同地伸出了手掌。

探監時無法碰觸的手掌再次重重地交疊在一起，如初次見面時在山崖上的火焰團聚，那牽絆依然溫熱且牢固。  
今後不會放棄，誰也不會率先放棄。

里歐記得那天晚上送走坎羅和梅斯沒多久後加洛就回來了，一問才知道青年是在附近的公園閒逛。

他發自內心地感激加洛給予他和同伴們獨處的這個機會。而加洛的反應是一句「我很樂意」和大大的笑臉。

那之後兩人坐在沙發上說話，少年把頭靠在加洛肩膀上，簡略地說了坎羅和梅斯分配到的社區服務工作，還有他們將來的計劃。

加洛認真地聽完，說：「那兩個人很了不起啊。」

「當然，他們……曾是我最優秀的部下。」少年揚起嘴角，語氣是寬慰也是驕傲。

「今後仍是你最優秀的同伴哦。」他記得青年當時是這樣回答的。

……

里歐不禁微笑起來。

他抬手在坎羅和梅斯的肩上輕拍了一下，兩人同時轉過頭來，視線接觸時都笑了。

燃燒者的身份已不再，但我們的品格不會因這標籤的消逝而有所改變。我們仍會承擔責任，仍會去推動改變，仍努力著為更多人建立起家園和棲息地。

我們為之驕傲的不僅僅是火焰，而是能將過往的苦難轉化為行動的意志——這份失去火焰後，仍然不會停下腳步的，堅強、自由的意志啊。

—

熔爐運作到第四輪時這場儀式才算進入收尾階段。

觀禮台上的人員開始逐漸散去，除去會留下來跟第一大隊協調手尾工作的伊格尼斯隊長之外，烈焰救火隊的其他成員各自衡量時間回總部待命。

在跟坎羅和梅斯擁抱道別後，里歐朝站在門口等他的加洛走去，無意中瞄到角落那束終究沒派上用場的花束，他無奈地笑了笑，彎腰撿起那花束抱在懷裡。

離開半封閉的建築物後，還要走上一小段路才能到他們停泊機車的地方。

和剛才密封的空間不同，戶外的天空晴朗得不可思議。沿途則是那些分配著專有司機的、屬於這個國家的重要人物們的奢華轎車。穿著深藍色制服的兩個年輕人一臉正直地穿行其中，跟周圍滿溢著的世故油滑明顯格格不入。

在那些車隊遠離視線範圍後，加洛抬起手，飛速解開領口那兩顆束著他粗脖頸的釦子，用力呼了口氣，轉過頭來問：「回總部之前，先找個地方吃午飯吧？」

「好。」少年的表情平靜，眼神仍停留在懷裡的花束上。

因為身高和體格的差異，加洛總能用俯視角度看到這樣的里歐：眼睛低垂時淺金色的睫毛輕輕顫動，鼻尖和嘴唇小而精緻——是能讓人為之微笑的美麗。而這身包裹住少年纖細身軀的靛藍色筆挺制服，則襯出了他美麗之餘的英俊氣質。

「說起來，里歐是第一次穿這身制服吧？」

「嗯，稍微有點不習慣。」里歐抬起頭，對上青年眼神裡的熱烈，他有些羞澀地笑起來，無意識地撩了下鬢角。

「很好看哦。」加洛的心裡一陣柔軟，伸手摸了摸那青檸金色的頭髮，俯身湊過來在少年戴著黑色耳墜的耳側親了一下。

「加洛也是，很帥哦。」少年受癢似地缩了下脖子，瞇著眼睛笑了。

「嘿嘿。」

—

在走進停泊區前，他們注意到了那個看起來無人打理的小花園。不同顏色的小花零散地點綴在瘋長的雜草裡，以至於後方那些顏色黯淡的墓碑顯得更加地不起眼。

里歐在小花園前站定，思考了片刻才往草叢裡邁步。那些雜草長勢凌亂，高度幾乎能埋到他的腰部。他在離得最近的那塊墓碑前停下了腳步，用力將遮擋住墓碑的草撥開、壓下，然後將手中的花束安置在騰空的位置上。

普羅米波利斯特有的藍白色菊花，獻給所有不幸逝去的靈魂——並不區分那是屬於人類、或是曾是燃燒者的人類。

里歐又盯著那無名墓碑上凹凸的石痕看了一會，才轉過身。

加洛一直站在小花園的外圍，習慣性地交叉著雙臂，一雙藍色眼睛全神貫注地望著他。

少年朝他眨眨眼，抿起嘴角微笑起來。

「我們回去吧。」

「哦！」

他的呼喚總有應答。

—

加洛從口袋裡掏出機車鑰匙時，里歐突然提議由他來駕駛，青年對此並沒什麼所謂，一口就答應了。

少年動作純熟地跨上機車，戴好頭盔，發動引擎，踢開腳撐，平衡著與他體型算不上相稱的機車。而青年在跨上車後雙腿仍然保持觸地，明顯是在幫他分散力度。

里歐小小地嘆了口氣，心想等再過幾個星期，露琪亞幫他訂做的車身更小的機車完工，到時候會更得心應手吧。

他這麼想著稍稍直起身體，頭盔往後碰了下後邊的青年，提醒道：「扶穩了哦，加洛.提莫斯。」

「哈哈，」身後傳來加洛爽快的笑聲，原先扣在他腰際的臂膀環住了他的腰，「我有牢牢地抓住哦。」

里歐輕笑了一聲，手腕轉動啟動了油門。

迎面的風將他們的衣領吹得呼呼作響，胸前的金屬徽章一下下地揚起。他的身後是青年那寬厚臂膀特有的溫暖，身下飛速旋轉的車輪一路向前。

腦海裡是回憶倒帶，喚起了里歐第一次駕駛著以火焰構成的底特律衝出山崖時的那股暢快，飛馳在半空中他心無旁騖，手心充滿力量。

而此時的暢快比那時多了一份踏實與安心，他的青年有力地包圍著他，兩人如此緊密相連，他們的頭頂是陽光普照，腳下便是大地。

全是實實在在存活於這世間的證明。

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 雖然我是GaloLio固定的CP腦，但每次觀影都會觸到淚點的，是坎羅和梅斯拼盡全力送走里歐的那一段，配合這首曲真是讓人思緒萬千。  
> 幹部組兩人對里歐的情誼蠻複雜的，有很多關於自由和家園的思考，不是愚忠和盲目追隨，之前在＜歸途＞和＜Better Men＞系列文裡有側面表述過一些，這篇算是更正面地表達這三個人的羈絆。
> 
> 2\. 這篇裡穿插了很多回憶，所以標題定為「倒帶／Rewind」，是他們對過去的回顧和檢視。
> 
> 3\. 關聯篇目：
> 
> [【GaloLio】＜Stay With Me＞系列 ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377)  
>   
> 


End file.
